1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with the heating, refrigeration, and reusing of cooking grease.
2. Description of Prior Art
Excess cooking oil sometimes accumulates due to a variety of reasons. It is unsafe to store hot cooking grease into jars and can due to common household injuries. Moreover, this common method of storing is messy and unsightly.
Therefore, a container is desirable that may refrigerate, heat, and store cooking oil to avoid waste. After refrigeration, hardened grease can be discarded with proper disposal. The container can be washed and stored for further use.
Several types of products filter and collect grease for storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,339 to Graves (1985) discloses an inner disposable container within an outer one that has two lids. However, both lids must be removed in order to store grease or remove it for cooking use. The inner container must be replaced after several uses, which become an expensive practice over time. This two piece container is expensive to produce and inefficient overall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,964 to Heguyi (1977) discloses a strainer and handle which is adjustable to a container. However, one must obtain a container that will withstand hot cooking oil, and not deform the pot's shape when pouring. Yet the same configuration container must be able to refrigerate grease and store it at room temperature. Purchasing two separate items is costly, not to mention time consuming locating them for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,112 to Nancin (1991) discloses a container with an applicator to drain excess grease to and from the pot. Yet, it does not provide a strainer to avoid draining anything other than grease. This applicator must be assembled to the container before usage. This is an impossibility if misplaced or lost.
My invention describes a container feasible and capable of doing all of the above with repeated use without disposal. All other grease containers, heretofore, must concede one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) angled spouts are set on top of the orifice and more likely to spill, as well as an inconvenience to remove for certain functions.
(b) containers without handles and pouring spouts are hazardous as it is difficult to grip or pour.
(c) container which incorporates assembly parts are time consuming.
(d) production of container with assembly or inner disposal parts are expensive to replace.
(e) most grease containers cannot indicate the grease level at any given time.